Life As They Know It
by boomletstudios
Summary: Now that everyone is back together and the REAL Zen is back home, they all struggle to become a family and live a normal life. Zen, Lily, and Striker all struggle to accept Jay as their father. The teens also struggle with High School lives, while Jay starts suffering from frequently panic attacks. SWEARING/VIOLENCE Last book in my trilogy. Previous-NinjaLife-TheNinjasEnd
1. chapter 1

Zen sat quietly at the countertop in the kitchen. He had been quiet since he was 'rescued', and no one bothered to ask him why, they'd just get the silent treatment.

No doubt that it was also awkward for him, living in the same house he tried to kill.

He was the only one up, other than Wu, who was always meditating in the dojo. Zen glanced at the clock, it was only six in the morning. It is also a Saturday, he had just finished his first week of school, being that he had to heal before going. The other teens did too.

"You're up early." An approaching figure spoke. Skylar had her hair in a blue towel, so she most likely just got out of the shower. She had on a pair of jeans and a tank top. Shockingly, she got a response.

"I could say the same for you." Zen said in a low tone, taking a sip of milk.

Skylar let a small chuckle loose as she started to make coffee. She could sense that he had the same snotty tone as Kai. Several minutes of silence and birds chirping to the rising sun passed.

Zen was the first to speak and break the silence." I'm sorry." He mumbled, stirring his milk around in his cup, not daring to look up.

Skylar raised an eyebrow as she poured her coffee into her mug and add her cream." Pardon?" She took a seat next to the teen.

"I'm sorry." He repeated louder as he looked up. Skylar inspected his facial features and noticed a very depressed and sad look in his eyes. Speaking of which, his eyes were no longer purple, but a deep blue."I didn't mean to cause..." He trailed of as he thought.

"Didn't mean to what?" Skylar wanted to know what the young teen was going to say."It's okay, you can tell me."

"To cause what I did." He looked away and stared outside." Is it true that Pythor corrupted me?"

Skylar frowned. That wasn't necessarily a topic anyone liked to talk about. That day was horrible and heartbreaking to many."Yes. Pythor took you away from Jay and Nya when you were born, he lied to you about your parents."

"Up early I see?" Cole said walking in."Thought you all needed sleep."

"And I thought you needed to heal." Skylar said, smiling at him."Where are you going? I thought everyone had work off today?"

Cole shrugged and grabbed a yellow vest from the hall closet, along with brown leather work boots. He had on overalls with a black shirt."Technically it's our fault Borg's Tower blew up, so me and the guys decided to volunteer for the reconstruction of Borg Industries." He thought for a moment."Well me, Jay, Blake, and Jack are going to. Boys gonna learn to be men."

Skylar laughed as she refilled her coffee and poured some for Cole, who had his foot on a stool to tie his boots. He was one of the only ones who didn't get severely hurt from the whole time travel thing.

Jay had two panic attacks the past weeks since they returned, one having been on the construction sight, and the other when he was home alone. Nya was the first to be notified by Jay.

Jay was balling his eyes out when she arrived home from getting the SOS message from Jay. Took him over thirty minutes to calm down when she came to him.

"Zen you plan on doing anything today, or you just gonna sit around and block everyone out." Cole received an elbow to his ribs as he stood up. Skylar shot him a glare before sitting down.

No response, as usual. Cole sighed and start back down the hall, and stopped at the bathroom. Jay was brushing his teeth, and he too had work clothes on."Your son seems uninterested in helping us."

"He's going to be like that." Jay mumbled as he spat out water. He and Lily had gotten somewhat closer, but when the action died down, she remembered why she didn't like Jay in the first place."Are the other two ready?"

"I'm ready." Blake said as he and Jack made their way to the kitchen. Cole leaned back and saw them get food from the fridge."Hurry up." The raven haired man made his way back to the kitchen and grabbed his keys from a bowl.

"Boys ready? Bring a snack and water bottle, gonna need it." Cole said as Jay came in, grabbing himself a water bottle and snack."Ready to go?"

"Mmhm." Jay nodded, opening the door for himself and the boys. Cole nodded and walked out.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come?" He said looking over his shoulder, then back at Jay, who was pushing the ramp down to the docks."You could spend time with your _father._ "

Zen glanced at Cole. He shrugged and jerked his head towards Jay. The young teen sighed and started noddimg his head."Fine." He got up and ran to his room, changing into jeans and a t-shirt.

"Cole come on!" Jay shouted as he walked back up the ramp."Borg Industries isn't gonna build its-" He watched as Zen walked towards him, head down, and his hands in his pockets."-self."

Jay looked at Cole, who mouthed the words, _you' re welcome._

Jay smiled and started back down the ramp, beside Zen."Ready to to get to work?" He asked as he opened the car door for him. The young teen only nodded and seated himself.

 **Three hours later...**

Nya made her way to the cafe she always goes to before work, but this different. She order her drink and made her way to a woman.

"Hi Crystal." She greeted her as she took her jacket off and sat down."Wheres Striker?"

Crystal shrugged and released a sigh."Doing whatever he does as a boy."

Nya thought it would be a good idea to meet up with Crystal to discuss when Striker could stay with them. She thought it would be less awkward without Jay, considering his first time in the hospital, introducinf Crystal to everyone was hard for them.

"Glad to see your foot is healing okay." Crystal added taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, still have sudden pains once in a while, but overall I'm fine. How have you and Striker been? I heard he is still shook from literally disapeering from existance."

Crystal laughed."He's been fine, but he won't admit that it scared him to death. He wouldn't talk to me for a week when I first mentioned it."

"Is he still sore about being told he didn't have a father, but then after all these years Jay showed up out of the blue as his father?" Nya asked in a concerned tone.

Crystal looked at her coffee and slowly stirred it."He's been fairing fine, but I feel like he's holding back a lot of emotion that's been bottling up inside him for years. I don't know how to help him."

Nya thought for a minute."Could I spend a few hours with him tomorrow. Hopefully I can slowly explain to him why Jay was away. Then in the afternoon Jay can spend time with him."

Crystal looked up."I guess, but it's even hard for me to start a conversation with him since he found out that Jay was his father." She fiddled with a spoon for a while." I just hope that Striker will understand."

"I feel you there." Nya said.

"Pardon?"

Nya smiled."Zen is the same way since we brought him home, I'm surprised he hasn't tried to get away from us."

"Guess both of our families aren't as perfect as we thought."

"Does Jay still run around as the vigilante?" Crystal asked with an eyebrow raised.

Nua sighed." I can't stop him, but he has cut down how long and how many days a week he goes out. I wouldn't blame him, its his way of dealing with stress, but it worries me."

"Why?"

Nya's gaze went to the outside sky." He's had two panic attacks since he and the others returned. He had one when no one was home. He's just lucky that I got home in time."

"That doesn't sound good."

Nya looked back Crystal with a nod." If it keeps happening I'm takimg him to the doctor."

"Speaking of which, hows your bother? I heard he took a bullet for Jay."

"He's doing great. I'm just happy he survived, if it weren't for his powers he would've been a goner." Nya refused to let herself think of loosing Kai. That surely would've depressed her.

"Anyway. We got completely off track. What time do you want me pick Striker up tomorrow?"

Crystal did a littlw thinkimg before she answered."Around nine, he sleeps in because he stays out all night doing god knows what. I hope this will get him to share his feelings with you."

"I'll do my best." Nya responded with a smile.


	2. chapter 2

Go follow me on twitter, just search boomletstudios and you should find me. I will be posting ninjago drawings and doodles. Also if you're a fan of my story 'Corrupted World' I will be posting a drawing I did for it, might be considered a spoiler for the story, as well as the full design later tonight.

Cole sat evenly on a large beam he had been welding throughout the day. His clothes and overalls smelled of sweat and the horrible stench of welding metal.

Jay and the boys were working on the very bottom beams, which were almost finished, just a few more places to weld then it'd be ready to go.

It was around five in the afternoon. Most of the workers had checked out and went home for the night. The teens offered to clean up and put the gear in their proper places.

"Should probably get going." He mumbled to himself. Cole climbed down and landed on beam to beam, eventually landing on the dried and cracked ground. He spotted Jack and Blake rolling the larger machines into a shed.

"Hey wheres Zen?" He called out to them looking around frantically. Jack pointed to a large pile of concrete bricks and sure enough, Zen was sitting on them, kicking the dirt around. Cole nodded to himself and then continued to look around for his friend.

"Jay!" He hollered around. He looked to the boys, but only shrugged and procceded to put everything away."Serisouly, how can-" Cole spotted a figure, sitting up against a beam, across the construction sight.

Cole squinted and started to rush towards the figure, to see who was here.

 _Probably a drunk dude,_ Cole thought to himself as he finally made his way around to the other side."Hey!" He called aas he got closer."You can't be here, this is a private- Jay?!"

He recieved no response, his heart pounded as he saw that his friend looked to be gripping his overalls tightly."Not again." Cole whispered as he hopped over a small concrete wall and ran to his friend.

Tears were flowing down his eyes as he tightened his grip on his overalls and his breathing became harder.

"What are you doing over here!?" Cole asked as he crouched down. He thought to himself for a second, probably not the best question for someone who just had a panic attack. He moved forward a step and pulled Jay in a hug.

"Shhh. It'a gonna be fine." Cole rubbed conmforting circles on Jay's back. His breathing slowed and gradually became his normal pace. At the same time, Jay started to recollect his thoughts as he hugged Cole back.

Cole looked at the dirt, thinking if these would ever stop, or will Jay be forever haunted by his panic attacks.

"I'm scared." Jay admitted hugging Cole tighter.

"There's nothing to be scared of Jay, everything is fine. I'm gonna get you home, you'll be fine, I promise."

Lily stood out on the Bounty's front deck. Wu thought it would be a good evening to fly the Bounty up above Ninjago City. He always loved the lights. Never had she flow so high before.

She'd never thought she would set foot back in Ninjago City after the time travel incident. Her faith in her father and the others was very low, except for Lloyd.

Since her seventh birthday, she considered Lloyd to be her fatherly figure, since being told her father was dead. Yet here Jay is, alive and well.

"The lights are amazing aren't they?"

Startled, Lily spun around to see the approaching figure. It was only Nya. Lily shrugged and turned bck towards the railing and continued to look down at the lights.

"Yes." She simply replied.

"You know, your father and I would always come out and lay on the boards and look up at the night sky together."

Lily narrowed her eyes looking to her mother."What are you trying to do?"

"What? Nothing."

"Really, too me-oh look they're back."

A loud roared echoed through the sky and then a thump from Cole's dragon landing. He let Jack slide off with Jay before he jumped off and his dragon poofed away.

"Took forever." Nya said putting a hand on her hip.

Cole joined hers and Lily's side, watching as Jay made his way into the Bounty."Sorry, had to stop at my house to check on my wife and drop Blake off. Could've called and said you guys were airborne."

"Sorry."

Cole scratched his face, turning to Nya."It happened again, found him hugging himself to death on the other side of the construction sight."

Nya widend her eyes a bit. She thought for a moment, but was interupted.

"You need to take him to a doctor or see if Borg can run tests on him. This is very serious, Nya he could have these for the rest of his life."

"I've tried but he refuses and says he's fine. I think he is scared to know the truth."

Lily tilted her head and raised an eyebrow."What's going on?"

Cole looked her straight in her eyes." Your father has been having panic attacks ever since we came back, this is something _you_ should be worried about."

Cole turned away and let out a tired yawn and adjusted his overalls."Well." He puffed as another yawn escaped him."I'm going to get myself cleaned up, gotta go to the temple tomorrow and start cleaning up the burned building for the construction team to come in."

Lily glared at thw master of earth's back as he started towards the Bounty doors.

"Lily I know you don't like Jay and I can't change your opinion and you can't change the fact that he is your father." Nya brushed her hair behind her ear."I just need you to keep amy negative thoughts to yourself, especially since he's going through a tough time."

There was no answer from her daughter, just silence and a few birds chirping in the night. A small mumble came from the teen, immediatly getting the water ninja's attention.

"What was that?"

Lily groaned and repeated herself, this time she was louder."I said, I'll respect him...for now..." She focused on the lights the seemed to be getting brighter as minutes when by.

Morning soon came, Cole and Jay were the first ones up this time. The Bounty had landed at the docks, well Nya landed it since no one else did.

"Thought you'd said you were staying home today?" Cole stated."Since your incident yesterday..."

Jay smirked and wrapped himself in a jacket, shaking his head in the process. He had choosen to forget what had happened the previous day.

"Lloyd is getting out today and I'm supposed to get Kai out of bed today for a walk." Jay snatched his keys from a bowl and headed towards the door.

"Wrong keys." Cole called after him. Jay quickly found himself rushing back inside, realizing he had Kai's pickup keys, Cole stored his construction gear in it.

As of now they had Lloyds green camaro and Kai's truck since the accident. Cole's black truck was in the shop.

"I knew that." Jay hustled back outside and jogged along the docks boards.

It took him only a few minutes to get to the hospital, but when he started towards the entrance, a rush of events that took place here flooded his mind. He frowned, just like yesterday, he choose to forget them.

As he entered he spotted the blonde slouching in a chair, most likely close to passing out."Lloyd." He said quielty moving towards him.

The blonde looked up tired and a grin was planted on his face."About time..."

"Hehe, sorry, also we are getting Kai out of the bed today." Jay turned towards the front desk to talk with the doctors. Lloyd stood up and slowly made his way to Jay, grabbing his pills on the way.

"Oh, I forgot about him...and pretty much everything else. What happened?"

"To sum it up, we are home. We got Zen back, and now has a tracking device in him. We all had to spend time in the hospital, but Kai and Flare were injured the most." He took a deep breath."In the end, Kak saved me by taking a bullet, I don't know how, but he did."

"He needs to back by one in the afternoon for his medicine." The doctor stated pointed to the clock, it was seven in the morning."You need to take these, for his own safety, he is unhooked from the IV tubes for today until he gets back." She handed them two crutches, ones that encase your forearms.

Both boys nodded and made their way through the doors and to the elevator.

Lloyd looked down." How is he alive?"

"We all choose to ignore what could've happened that night."

They found Kai sitting in his medical bed, watching the small TV in the corner. He looked awful, his face was pale, fading bruies were all along his chest and face.

He had several stitches in his lower stomach, two bandage wrapped around his chest and upperwaist, where he was shot.

When Lloyd came in with the crutches, he frowned and looked back at the tv.

"Problem?" Jay asked looking at Lloyd, who shrugged.

"I told them to take those out of my room for a reason, I don't want to see them."

Jay raised an eyebrow. He opened his mouth but didn't speak. He watched as Lloyd helped Kai sit up and put his shirt on. It was when Kai grabbed the crutches and stood up, Jay understood, Kai was ashamed to use them.

He could possibly be scared his kids will call him 'disabled' or 'crippled'.

"You need some air." Lloyd mumbled. Jay opened the door for Kai who still had his frown. He didn't fully have his strength back, Jay could tell by how he walked and his pace. Lloyd stood by his side for support as the three made their way to the elevator.


	3. chapter 3

"So I guess this is it." Blake said softly as he looked into Lily's glistening eyes. They had been talking about their relationship for the past thirty minutes. Lily finally decided to call the shots.

Lily had explained to him that she had been thinking about this for awhile and just needed time to think. She didn't feel what she used to feel for Blake anymore, it had just gone away.

Lily nodded slowly and pulled Blake into a hug."But this doesn't mean we can't be friends. I-I just need some time to think about me life and who I want to be with."

Ever since her secret of liking Frank got out, she instantly thought twice about her current relationship.

"I under-stand." Blakes voice cracked. He hugged her back, tightly, and then he was the one who broke it, wiping his eyes in the process. He got up and left her room quickly, walking into both Max and Jack.

"Are you crying?" Max asked followed by a chuckle.

"N-no!" Blake growled pushing his way last the two.

Jack punched his brothers arm hard."What the hell is wrong with you?" He continued down the hall towards the game room.

Max rubbed his arm, glaring at his brother."What? I was just asking. Don't gotta be such-"

"Are you blind? Clearly you were making fun of him, do you even think about other peoples feelings?"

Max opened the door to the game room and made himself comfortable on the couch, while turning on the TV."Of course, to me it seemed funny. I'm sure he'll get over uh, whatever he was crying about."

Jack crossed his arms and leaned on the doorway."Now I see why mom always says you are more like dad. If you need me..." He pointed to his chest."I'll be with Blake, gonna see whats wrong."

Max rolled his eyes and turned the game console on.

Jack made his way back the way he came, looking in all the rooms, attempting to find Blake, he was no where in the Bounty. He wondered to the kitchen, where all the chattering was going on.

"Jack wheres your brother?" Skylar asked.

"Being a bum in the game room." He jerked his thumb down the hall. Everyone should know that Max is always there.

"Go get him."

"Why?"

Nya took a sip of coffee before answering."Your father is coming over for a few hours before he has to go back to the hospital, and we have company." She gesture to Striker, quietly sitting in a stool next to Zen.

Jack smiled and gave him a friendly waved and Striker waved back with a small smile."Have you guys seen Blake?"

"He said he wanted to go for a walk."

Jack gave an irritated groan and looled out a window. He thought for a second as the others continued their conversation. He walked to the two teens and wrapped his arms around their shoulders.

"You guys wanna hang? Maybe we can go on a walk, find Blake and do something fun."

Both exchanged looks before nodding."Hey mom is it okay if us three go on a walk?"

Skylar nodded and looked to Nya."But if Striker and Zen can go thats on her. Also get your brother to go with you, I don't want his face stuck in games all day."

Jack frowned."Fine."

"Well." Nya stared at Zen, he had a smile on his face but it soon faded and he lowered his head. Her and Jay need to be careful on what they allowed Zen to do, who knows if he'll snap and do something."I suppose you two can go. I think it'll be good bonding time with your cousins."

Zen rose his head, and Nya had never seen him smile as much as he did then.

Jack pumped his fists in the air." Alright! I'll go get Max, you two get ready."

(Time Skip)

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Max asked as he jumped on railing, carefully balancing himself as he walked across it.

Jack shrugged."Something fun. Lets leave Blake alone for now...He's having a rough time." He had managed to talk to Lily and found out what had happened.

Striker smiled."I have a place, but we gotta get to the south side of the City." All three boys exchanged looks.

Max shook his hands." Woah Woah. We are talking about the dangerous side of the city. Where all the gangs and criminals all." He narrowed his eyes."I don't think we should go. It'll probably be a bar with a ton of drunks in it."

Striker shook his head with a smile."I promise it's not like that. It is actually way more different than that, I've been going there since I was six with my mom."

"Well if a six year old boy can go, why can't we?" Zen asked, speaking for ths first time their walk.

Max rolled his eyes."Fine but I'd like to stay out of trouble, being the oldest means I will have to watch out for all of you."

Jack chuckled as he and Zen started to follow Striker."By one year Max, one year."

Max glared at the back of his head. Sometimes he wished Jack would listen to him for once instead of mocking him. He knows the day that he moves out, Jack would miss him. Max sighed and followed, shaking his head.

Arouns fourty five minutes had passed and they had found Blake when they were walking past a park. He'd been sitting under a tree thinking to himself. Zen was the one to notice him.

They all asked him to tag along, but he wanted to think about it for a few mintues, the reason for the long walk. He eventually said yes, because he didn't feel like being alone anymore.

"We have arrived." Striker said crossing his arms. He faced the other four who constantly watched their backs and focused on the rough looking people passing them.

Max looked the building up and down. It was a little run down, some top windows looked to be shatter and the wood frames were old and splintering."Uhh. This isn't what I had in mind."

"Yeah...From the way you described this place, it sounded cool and fun, but-"

Striker frowned, but his smiled returned quickly after."Follow me." He turned and walked up three concrete steps to the door and entered without waiting for the others.

Blake scratched his head and they all watched Zen follow him in."Screw it, I'm going in."He walked up to the door."How about you two?"

Max sighed."Why not?" Both boys came in after Blake and were meet with a sweet smell. The smell of honey was in the air. Max sniffed and felt relaxed from the smell.

"Hey over here!" Zen called to them. He and Striker were at the front desk, a short woman appeared from a door, behind the counter. This was food store. Small food shelves created isles and aligned the walls.

"Can I help you boys?" Striker nodded and leaned over the counter to her. He whispered something to the woman. Max cocked his head and stared awkwardly as the woman smiled and lifted up part of the counter."This way please."

"Thank ya ma'am." Striker smiled as he walked through to the back room, the others were close behind him.

Max leaned close to his ear."What the hell did you tell her and what are you getting us into?" He hissed.

"Calm down, I'll tell you later."

The back room contained a small table, a fridge, freezer, and a mircowave. There also were bathrooms and another door, which Striker walked up to and place his hand on the nob.

"I said we would have fun correct? Well be prepared to have your mind blow." He smiled and opened the door."See if you can catch up! Close the door behind you!" He darted down, what was pitch black hallway. The faint sound of music could be heard as well.

Jack moved forward but was stopped by someone grabbing his arm. He looked back to see his brothers worried face. Blake and Zen ran down the hall." Come on Jack. Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

Jack growled and ripped his arm away from Max."What the hell has gotten into you? Like a month ago you were wild and wanted to do everything crazy."

"Maybe its because I am a senior in highschool, I have other things to worry about. Jack once I graduate my life is mine to control, I need to focus on getting a place to stay, not crazy party stuff."

"Well I am going with or without you!" In one swift motion, Jack turned on his heel and darted down the hall, leaving Max staring at his feet.

"Hey guys wait-" Jack pushed through a black curtain and his breath was taken away."-up." Music was playing throughout the whole place. There was a large pool right next to him. Several other rooms lile the walls. Lots of people were there, of all types of ages, mainly in the pool or at the bars.

He spotted his friends and quickly joined their side, he looked back and saw Max slowly coming through the curtain.

"See what did I tell you?" Striker said sipping on a drink. He leaned on the counter top."This place is amazing. They got a pool, lazer tag, a dancing rockin room, arcade room, and my favorite, a gambling room."

"Wait what? But aren't you underage to gamble?" Blake asked watching all the people jump into the pool.

"No, I just play cards without betting money. This place only has a couple of rules, try not to start fights, don't steal from others, no sexual activity, and have fun."

"What about the alcohol?" Jack looked over the menu, you could order lots of food and non alcoholic drinks but they still had alcohol.

"No one cares. The rules are that if you are under twenty one, you can only have the basic beers, can't have the strong ones." He sipped more coca cola before setting his glass down and taking his shirt off."You guys wanna go swim?"

"In what?" Zen asked looking at his friends. They all had jeans on and obviously no one had swimming trunks. He looked at Striker. He had trunks under his jeans."Dude why-"

"I come here almost everyday, might as well be prepared. If you don't wanna swim in your boxers there is a shop over there. They got awesome prices." He reached into his jean pockets and pulled his wallet out and handed them some cash."Hurry back!" He smirked before turning and jumping in. Splashing them.

Blake shrugged." Well lets hurry I guess, this place seems awesome."

All four made their way to the shop and browsed through the styles of trunks.

"So you changed your mind?" Jack smirked at his brother.

Max laughed and punched his arm in a joking manner."Shut up."


	4. Chapter 4

**!IMPORTANT!**

 **Hello there...**

 **I am not dead, as you can see I have finally uploaded to this story...**

 **Chapter is a little short but I really needed to update and talk to you.**

 **First, ignore the past chapter, or maybe chapters I am not sure why they were posted but I am keeping them for the sake of the story.**

 **Second no I am not quitting this story. I want to finish this trilogy but uploads might be slow.**

 **Third I am on wattpad now, same name as I have on here if any of you care to go check it out. I don't have any stories posted as of now, but I have brainstorming some for there.**

 **Fourth..Fricking writers block. Yeah it sucks I know. I want to make more stories to keep myself writing and motivated, if y'all have any suggestions please send them my way and I will definitely look into it.**

 **Fifth I thank all of you who have stayed with this story for this long, bless you all and I hope you enjoy this journey to the end of the trilogy. ENJOY!**

 **I do not own ninjago, I only own the story and my oc's**

Kai sat in his hospital bed thinking about all the recent events that took place. Time travel back into time, that hit him hard, especially since he was pretty much thrown around like a ragdoll through the entire thing, earning himself a few more broken bones next to his injured arm.

It was two weeks since he got to visit his family and kids, but since then he wasn't allowed out for safety precautions.

While he visited though, he got caught up on everything, like how Cole and a few others were working on fixing the temple, and other stuff. Nya had told him about Jay's panic attacks and how they have gotten worse. In the past two weeks he had heard Jay had three panic attacks at night that woke Nya up, but all on different occasions.

Lloyd was feeling better, he has medication for a few more weeks. He started to help Cole with the reconstruction of the Temple knowing Jay would not be allowed to help them soon, but he didn't know that...not yet.

Jay had also pulled Kai aside to talk about the dinner he planned, they had to cancel since the whole thing went down. He rescheduled it for a later date, hopefully it will not be cancelled this time.

He had be really looking forward to see Jay propose to his sister, it would've been relieving for him to do it, if would've happened, finally after all this time of him waiting for Jay to ask for his blessing and then him asking his sister. He honesty was deeply upset.

Although since he had been strictly told that he was not allowed to leave to Hospital for anymore visits, if he wished to see anyone they had to come to him. Kai hated hearing that he wasn't going to be able to walk on his own for a while, even when he was handed the crutches the first time he almost smacked the doctor for even putting those near him.

It wasn't shocking that Kai had felt disabled, he technically is, he knew the others could see the pain in his eyes when they saw him with the crutches when he paid them a visit. It didn't make him feel any better that they returned the pained expressions.

The reality of being crippled was worse than he thought. Since Kai likes his privacy he doesn't want any help from doctors when needing to go to the bathroom, or one of the pee bags so he doesn't have to move from the bed. So whenever he has to get up it is a major pain for him to keep balance, and he even has had to call for help a couple of times to get back onto the bed. It was a bit embarrassing for him.

It was also hard for him since his arm had previously been injured he had to be careful when putting pressure on it, he had heard the doctors talking about putting a sling on him, which did not make the fire ninja happy.

He gazed deepened as he managed to spot the Temple in the distance, floating above the city. He never would've thought that he'd be sitting in a hospital bed from being mortally wounded, well that's a stretch, he survived which is what matters more. All that should matter at the moment for Kai, along with everyone else.

XX

"How are you feeling?" Cole asked Lloyd as he sat down next to his friend with two cups of warm tea for the both of them. He had asked Wu to cook some up for them, mainly Lloyd, he had been sick the day before and from the start of the day as well. He called his doctor about it and he said that the cold was being spread out around the city. Cole held out a cup to him, Lloyd smiled and accepted it with a smile.

"I am definitely a bit worse than earlier." He coughed and you could hear all the mucus that had just come up. He did not hesitate to take a sip of the tea to wash it quickly away."That was gross…"

Cole grinned."Ah it happens to everyone." He chuckled.

Lloyd sniffed a bit and made a head gesture to the kitchen, he stared at one particular person, Jay. Confused, Cole followed his gaze and he soon caught on. " Instead of asking me about my dumb little cold, what's been going on with him? How's he doing?." Lloyd had been hesitant, just like the others, except Nya, to ask or talk to Jay about his panic attacks he has had lately.

Jay was pouring himself a bowl of cereal for his late breakfast, and it was strange mainly because it was nearly twelve, almost time for lunch.

Cole frowned, it upset him that his best friend had to go through all this."I am pretty sure it's getting a little worse, from what I've heard. I know it's bad from what I had to do on the construction site to calm him down." He made sure his voice was low so Jay couldn't hear.

"I thought-" Both shut themselves up as Nya walked in the kitchen. She leaned on the counter and glanced into the room the two were currently in. Her face showed a very stressed and scared expression. She caught Cole's face and nodded as she shuffled into the room.

"How's he doing?"

Nya sighed."Not good, they are happening more frequently."

Cole looked at his friend sitting in the kitchen."Again? How long did it take to calm him down this time?"

"Twenty eight minutes, longest time. It's getting up there and it shouldn't be that high. Shouldn't take me that long to get to him. I-I don't know what to do."

"Then take him to Borg." Lloyd stated as he coughed a nasty one." You guys said you were going to wait and see what happens in a few weeks and if it got worse you'd take him there. I'm sure Zane can call and easily make an arrangement with Borg to meet with Jay first thing tomorrow. I can assure you he wouldn't hesitate to help Jay in an way he can."

Cole nodded in agreement and offered his cup of tea to the stressed woman, Nya refused so he went on to drink it himself."That's our only option, I'd rather go to Borg than any normal doctor."

The master of earth looked back at Jay, who was still munching on his cereal and reading over what looked to be the paper for today. He felt so bad for him, all the pain he had recently been through. Going back in time to do their best and stop Zen was bad enough and the time period was even worse. It brought back all of those memories Jay and the other surely want to forget. Now the worst part is the frequent panic attacks.

"I'd be more than happy to take him Nya, if it helps any. I know you plan on going to see your brother again tomorrow and I want you to take you time and not be in a rush to leave." Cole said looking at her with a smile."My kids will be at school and my wife will be at work, I also don't even plan to go out and work on the temple tomorrow either so it's perfect."

"That'd be extremely helpful Cole, but good luck getting him into the car." Nya laughed at the thought, but then her smile went away."I think he's scared to know that this could be happening for life."

"Yeah, but either way he will have to learn." Cole sipped his tea and sighed.

Lloyd did the same and glanced at Jay once again."Hey, now that we are on the topic of Jay, how has breaking him from leaving every night to do whatever he does in that silly costume."

Cole nugged him in the ribs."We wear silly costumes too, his is more, uh, advanced and cooler I guess." Both looked at Nya.

Lloyd rubbed his ribs,"But seriously though."

"I haven't allowed him to leave, I put up the suit and he hasn't argued about it since. Although I can tell he is staying awake at night for short periods due to the habit. I am pretty sure he knows that its for his well being."

"Lets just hope he keeps this up." Cole added.

The other two nodded in agreement. Lloyd patted Cole's back and stood up, still holding the tea he was handed."Well since I feel like crap I am gonna go take a nap."

"Since when do you nap?" Cole laughed.

Lloyd stopped in the doorway."I am old, feel old, my bones are fragile. Also may I remind you what we all went through recently." He grinned.

"You think you're old? I am the oldest ninja." Cole frowned knowing how old he really was, forty one years old. Damn he was old. He gestured to the gray hairs that were sprouting in his hair. "Anyways, since you are taking a nap, whenever you happen to wake wanna hit a training session? It'll help your old fragile bones."

Lloyd yawned."Sure old man." He looked a Nya." What about you? Wanna get those bones moving? We actually could all use it."

Nya shrugged."I wouldn't hurt. I don't really have plans."

"Alright see y'all then."


	5. chapter 5

**Hey there! Now Ive been busy, obviously, I justed want to take a few to say I am sorry for not updating as often as I used to. I was reading through my comments of this trilogy that I have created and I am really sorry I havent been able to be how I used to be. I was flying out with updates left and right and I finished a book really quickly that way. I am doing my best to find the time again to try to do so.**

 **I apologize for neglecting my stories for so long. I didnt mean to disappear for over a year without an update.**

 **Your comments reminded me what story I had created and how many people loved it so much, and I think you all deserve another chapter.**

The former master of lightning sat on a stool, elbows on the counter, hands covering his face he was nervous and tired. It was only seven in the morning and he hasd another panic attack earlier that morning, despite having an appointment with Borg later in the day.

Nya had been next to him when it happen, luckily, she had calmed him down and sat with him for a good thirty minutes before she went and took a shower.

The temple was quiet and the only noise was the faint sound of the shower upstairs. The teens were all sleeping in shared rooms or the t.v. room. All the ninja had been staying there for sometime, they all needed it, to be with family for the better of their metal health after the most recent events.

"This is the earliest I've see you up." A voice said, it sounded stuff.

"Hey Lloyd," He knew the only person sick, the moment, was the green ninja."Still sick huh?" He mumbled.

The green ninja shrugged and nodded at once, leaning over the counter, tissues in hand."Its just a cold, it will be over with soon I hope. Evil doesnt sleep or take a break, why should I because of a cold?" He laughed at himself.

Jay tried to suppress his laugh, but ended up snorting and laughing. It honestly wasn't funny, but both of them couldn't help themselves, sometimes things dont make sense, but it creates a good laugh to share with someone.

"Anywho, I ran into Nya early before she took over the bathroom. She said it happened again." Lloyd said, not wanting to try and hint at knowing about it. There was no sense in trying to, even though it is a very touchy subject for Jay.

He nodded slightly, his smile turning into a frown, his eyes went down to the counter again and stayed there. "I really don't understand how this is happening. I have never had anything like this happen to me before, until now."

Lloyd began to make the morning coffee everyone drank when they got up, he didn't know how to continue the conversation. From the look on Jay's face he didn't want to talk about it.

"Well I am sure it will pass." He said with a reassuring smile to his teammate."So, how have you come along, with adjusting to being a father and parent, you have three kids."

Jay sighed,"I don't know, Crystal is meeting me tomorrow to drop Striker off, so we can have a little father son bonding and sibling time, though I have been told he is still angry at me."

"Well, in all honesty, I think the poor kid needs to let it pass. I mean you didn't even know you had another kid with someone else." Lloyd hacked up some mucus into a tissue before continuing," Just needs to let it go, you had luck with Lily."

"Esh,"Jay looked up." I don't know how many more times I can apologize to her. I could do anything and she still wouldn't accept me. I think she still looks to you as a father figure."

Lloyds heart sank a little, he really had no intention of becoming of father figure to the girl. He watched over her, when no one else was able to, or when Nya couldn't take her with her. He tried to teach Lily when she was still young, to call him uncle Lloyd, but one time somehow the young Lily got confused and said 'dada.'

"She will get used to it whether she likes it or not. If anything she should be greatful she has a father, and that he is still alive." Lloyd flashed him a smile before getting into the cabinet to get out two coffee cups.

"I will talk to her again, but this time I will be all serious, make her realize that it's a blessing to have what she has." Lloyd's mind drifted to his own father briefly before he zoned back into reality.

"I hope." Jay ran a hand through his hair.

"Cream?" Lloyd asked, pouring some in his coffee. Jay nodded and he repeated the same, stirring both cups and then handing one to Jay.

"Thank you." He took a good gulp of it before speaking." My problem is Mike-er Zen, he still hasn't decided which name he wants to be called. I think after we made him get that surgery for the tracking chip, he doesn't care for us."

Lloyd raised his brow and blew on his coffee."He is a strange boy."

"He's been nicer to Nya than me." He mumbled, which is understandable, he hoped he wouldn't be an ass to his mother.

"Who?" The sweet, calm, and quiet voice of Nya was heard, both men looked to see her entering the kitchen. Completely dressed, hair still damp from her shower.

"Zen." Lloyd answered.

"He will warm up to the both of you, I am sure of it. Coffee?"

Nya shook her head as she grabbed her keys." In a little hurry, Jay and I are going to his appointment later today, but I promised Kai we would stop by after for a few to chat."

"Ah well don't let me-cough-stop you. We can chat later." The green ninja smiled and raised his cup of coffee to them." I need to sleep and rest anyway.

Jay chuckled as they left, remembering what Lloyd has said earlier, about not resting.

XX

Both Nya and Jay waited eagerly in Borg's office, waiting for him to enter. He was analyzing data, or the causes for his recent and frequent panic attacks.

Jays heart was racing, and he was doing his best to calm his nerves, his eyes stuck on the window, looking out at the night sky, trying to find a way to distract himself.

Nya sat there, holding his hand, watching his expression change from time to time. He squeezed her hand tighter as he started to bounce his leg.

"Jay, its going to be okay. Can you look at me?" She wanted to help him, she hoped he wouldn't repeat the events of the morning. His eyes met hurts, he was scared. Yet she can't blame him for being scared and nervous."Its going to be alright."

The door to Borg's office open and the man himself wheeled his way in, closing the dooring behind him before making his way his wooden desk.

Jay inhaled deeply when he heard the door open, holding tighter to Nya's hand, and forcing his knee to stay put.

"Sorry I took longer than expected." Borg set the file folder on his desk and sighed."Well, Jay as you probably have assumed, you are suffering from panic attacks that have become more frequent, am I correct?"

Jay nodded, Nya spoke and responded for him."Yes. It usually happen once a week, but its becoming worse, I am afraid..." She paused, looking at Jays face, he started to sweat."...It might happen more than once a day."

"That is highly likely." Borg added, pushing up his glass as he read over his papers."From your recent events, I believe these attacks have started from your rise of stress, major changes that have suddenly appeared in your life, and traumatic events."

Nya nodded at every cause, chances are one of them was the cause.

"And judging from what has happened, its all of them." He began reading the list." Old partner pops out of the blue, with Jay's child, with DNA evidence. Finding out your birth child is alive, but not who you were hoping them to be. Watching your present son, kill a future version of himself. Literally jumping through time to chase after your son, who planned to bring back the Overlord. Watching your sisters brother be tortured, and shot."

Both of their hearts skipped a beat, hearing Kai's sacrifice all over again. It wasn't a good day, at all, the day they had to rush Kai to a hospital.

"And finally, fear of not being able to be a good father to all three children." Borg looked up."Can you confirm all of these events?" He already knew they were true, but there was no harm in asking for confirmation.

"Yes." They said in sync. Nya looked at him, she noticed he had a really tight grip on her hand, it seemed to have become tighter the more he listed off the events.

"And I have been told, when you have theses attacks, Nya or whoever has been around you when it happens, comforts you by holding you, breathing deeply with you, and they reassure you that everything will be alright." He paused to look over his papers again.

"You have been dealing with it well, but for things to get better for him and you, I think spending a lot of time together, especially his family, loved ones he is always around will help significantly."

"We plan to spend more time with the kids, including Striker." Nya stated.

Borg smiled."Good. I would also talk to master Wu, I will also contact him about getting private meditation sessions done with him, clearing your mind of everything you worry about should be cleared to combat these attacks."

Jay nodded."I will." He finally spoke, his heart rate slowly went back to being normal.

"Now other than those two options, if you keep doing so, you should start to see progress. If things do take a turn, call me and I will get you in the same day or the next." Borg smiled and closed the folder.

"Thank you, we really appreciate you taking time to help us." Nya said with a smile.

"Of course, I will always be ready to help in anyway I can." Borg added, still smiling."Now you two have a good day, I have many papers to go through."

XX

"See, I told you everything was going to be alright." Nya said as they got into their vehicle.

Jay laughed nervously." Yeah, I guess." He got into the drivers seat.

"It will only get better from here, I promise." Her dark brown eyes met his blue ones, he loved looking into her eyes. It made him feel warm and safe.

Speaking of feelings, Jay shook his head as he remembered something he was going to shame himself later for forgetting about his special plans, since they had been ruined from going back in time.

"Of course," He smile, turning on the car,"Amazing things are to come."


End file.
